1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workstations and shelves and particularly to a folding workstation that has work surfaces foldable against a wall to provide flat working surfaces for space-constrained and other spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workstations and workbenches often have flat horizontal surfaces upon which work may be performed. These horizontal surfaces occupy space, often within the confines of a room or building. The use of this space by the workstation or workbench prevents the use of such space for other purposes. This limits the available space adjacent the workstation even though the workstation may only be used on a temporary or intermittent basis.
The flat surfaces of the workstation provide support for a variety of tasks including food preparation in the food service industry, instrument or other object preparation in a surgical theater, and the like. While it is convenient, useful, and perhaps even critical to have the availability of such flat, supporting work surfaces, such horizontally-projecting surfaces occupy space that might be needed for other purposes or that might be better used or made available once the work surface is no longer needed.
A variety of attempts have been made in the prior art with respect to providing foldable and/or collapsible working surfaces. Such earlier developments of the art include the following patents and disclosures:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,936 to Tseng discloses a wall-mounted rack assembly having a foldable table-like plate member with a U-shaped support leg, and a second foldable shelf-like plate member. Such features are shown in some detail in FIG. 3, particularly elements 41, 43 and 51.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,048 to Cady discloses an upwardly folding shelf system having multiple pivotable shelves connected to a pair of legs. FIG. 2 shows the folding operation of the folding shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,622 to Kapteyn discloses a rack having a plurality of shelves that are able to fold upwardly into a storage position. For example, refer to FIG. 2 (elements 12, 34 and 44) for additional detail. FIG. 2 shows in phantom the folding operation. FIG. 3 shows with phantom item 10 the crib-like holding of boxes for inspection.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,726 to Webb discloses a shelf and folding table structure whereby the entire structure may be folded into a non-use position. FIG. 1 (elements 7, 10, 11 and 12) shows more detail regarding operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,576 to Patterson discloses a foldable display stand having plural shelves that can be maintained in selectable positions by use of fastening bolts. FIG. 2 shows the operation of the shelf trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 945,280 to Lindberg discloses an adjustable shelf bracket that has a removable pin for selectively maintaining the shelf at a desired angle.
Additionally, certain design patents are known for foldable or folding shelf systems and the like. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 457,027 to Muller et al. is directed to a supported shelf system having struts on either side of the shelf panels.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 225,803 to Moore is directed to a foldable wall shelving unit which has shelves that fold into a bookcase-like frame with the shelves having depressions or wells into which objects may fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 95,043 to Kent is directed to a parcel shelf with an apparent latching mechanism that allows the shelf to unfold from a vertical framework.
PCT International Application PCT/AU91/00030, Publication No. WO 91/11130 is directed to a wall mountable foldable table. This folding table fits into a vertical framework and, as shown in the drawings, provides means by which an ironing board or similar object can be stowed in such a framework. FIGS. 5 and 6 show a folding mechanism for the foldable table.
As can be seen, a number of approaches and attempts to advance the art have been made with respect to providing collapsible or folding work surfaces. Generally, all of these are directed to specific applications and take into account the generally different operating parameters so as to fulfill the need demanding the solution delivered by the respective patented inventions.
However, the art is generally lacking in collapsible and foldable workstations that take into account the certain differences in physique of the human body. Generally, the multiple workstations of the prior art did not take into account the need for leg or foot room, as well as the ability to use an expansive horizontal work surface in conjunction with a smaller and upper horizontal work surface.
Consequently, the prior art still requires additional foldable workbenches and workstations that more advantageously fulfill the needs demanded by people working in small or confined areas or such areas that only require temporary workspace. While efficient to maximize the available surface area to the person using the workstation, certain considerations must also be made with respect to the area in which the workstation operates so that when the workstation is folded up or collapses, a minimum horizontal area is displaced such that the surface area when the workstation is unfolded as compared to when it is folded or collapsed is maximized.
Industrial applications such as those present in the food service industry where prep work must be done or the like also demand a workstation that is used on a temporary basis. In preparation for lunch or evening meals, a certain amount of work is done in order to prepare items for cooking and/or serving. Once these items are prepared, the flat work surfaces on which such preparations are made may no longer be necessary and the area may be freed up in order to provide space for other purposes such as foot traffic and the like.
Consequently, a need remains in the art for foldable workstations that tailor themselves to certain specific applications or that may have a more general application and fulfill a wide variety of needs. Additionally, the state of the art would be augmented by a flexible and adaptable foldable workstation that provides a variety of uses and applications for foldable workstations that provide horizontal working surfaces and work space. It would be more to advantageous to provide a workbench that only occupied adjacent space when necessary. It would also be advantageous to provide a workbench that provides easy access to and storage of tools.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of foldable or collapsible workstations/workbenches now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new foldable workstation construction wherein the amount of workstation working surface area is maximized in conjunction with providing conveniently located and disposed working surfaces for people using the foldable workstation.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a foldable workstation that accommodates the human form for better use and structure. The foldable workstation described herein has many of the advantages of foldable workstations and benches mentioned heretofore and developed previously as well as many novel features that result in a new foldable workstation which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, taught, or even implied by any of the prior art foldable shelves, racks, and the like, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The foldable workstation of the present invention provides a foldable workstation that is attachable to a wall that has three flat horizontal work surfaces upon which work may be performed or items temporarily laid. The bottom shelf or surface is offset from upstanding legs that support a middle work surface in order to provide room for a person""s shins and/or feet. While this reduces the surface area available for the lower shelf, it enables a person to better engage the workstation as a whole, thereby providing more advantage and utility. The lower shelf is connected by lateral supports to the upstanding legs supporting the middle shelf.
The middle shelf is generally the larger of the flat surfaces and is generally positioned at the height of a person""s hips or waist so that it might be more easily engaged or even possibly leaned into, onto, or against by the person.
Lastly, an upper shelf is provided that is available for supporting objects such as bowls, tools, and the like. The upper shelf is the smallest shelf and is generally approximately half the size of the lower shelf. In doing so, the shorter projection outward made by the upper shelf allows more room for a person to maneuver, enabling the arms to function unobstructed while working on items present on the middle shelf.
All three shelves are pivotally connected to a chassis which enables the flat folding of each of the work surfaces against a wall or other vertical support upon which the chassis is affixed. Generally, the middle and lower work surfaces fold up toward the chassis while the upper smaller work surface folds down into the chassis.
The table may be made of stainless steel or surgical steel for easy cleaning and sterilization, making it especially advantageous for the food service industry and medical professions.
The present invention provides a folding or foldable workstation that allows flat horizontal workspaces to be provided as needed. The foldable workstation of the present invention also allows the retraction or folding of the flat work surface against a wall or the like to enable the foldable workbench to occupy less space when not in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable workstation that accommodates the human form.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable workstation that efficiently uses space available, providing a small profile when folded or collapsed, yet providing ample workspace when unfolded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable workstation that may be sterilized for use in the food service or medical areas.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable workbench.
It is another object of the present invention to provide foldable horizontal work and storage spaces.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.